The Girl and the Boys
by nessa-melwasul
Summary: A few lessons from a girl and a couple of boys...


A/N: I KNOW I haven't been writing very much but I've had this and that  
and the other and then my laptop broke so I was internet-less for about a  
month and then I just never got back into the swing of things. Ummm...the  
girl...is me...and this is a mostly true story although I may have enhanced  
a few parts XD. As my friend Ariel says, "Life is like a fairy tale that  
no one believes." So now I'd like to share my fairy tale with you. And,  
if you know me, would you PLEASE not spread this story around  
school...*gulp*...sooo yeah....... This is rather like a "modern" fairy  
tale, and I just stuck it in here 'cause I didn't feel like trying to adapt  
it to some TV show or book category. If you know me and feel like leaving  
some form of a message (please NO flames, not on this one, ok guys?) then  
do so, and if you are just some random person, I wanna know if I can tell  
stories as good as my friends say I can. I'm not gonna say "Enjoy!!!" like  
usual because I don't care if you like it or not. This is my life. Hard  
core.  
DEDICATIONS: To the first boy I dedicate the song "Slide" by Dido...don't  
slide, man.  
To the second boy I dedicate the song "American Pie" by Don McLean...'cause  
that will always be our song...I want you back.  
And finally to Ar-Ar, Fe-Fe, and La-La...I have no song for you but you are  
the greatest group of friends ever!!! I love you!!!  
DISCLAIMER: Hey, I actually own it this time!!! The characters are real,  
and the story is real too, but I just HAD to get this out there, and fairy  
tales seemed like the best place to stick it. So if you wanna take it, ask  
me first, k?  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
So last spring there was a boy and there was a girl. They went to the same  
martial arts school. The boy started looking at the girl differently and  
the girl noticed that he was PRETTY DAMN HOT. So she started flirting with  
the boy, and the boy would talk to her. He talked to her about the REAL  
him, the stuff UNDERNEATH his tough-guy outside. He talked to her about  
his dysfunctional family, and about his hard life. And the girl would  
listen, and the boy told the girl once that she made him feel ok, and that  
he felt he could really talk to her. Sometimes the girl would talk to him  
too, but the girl's life was SO MUCH BETTER than the boy's that mostly she  
listened. And she even saw him cry once. The girl thought that the boy  
trusted her, and so she placed her trust in him. (This is where the girl  
went wrong.) The boy started drifting away from the martial art, but the  
girl would always go to him and listen and pull him back and save him again  
-- whether it was for that day or that week. Well, the boy began to not  
talk as much to the girl, and the girl got worried. So one day she asked  
an older girl, who knew all about these things. The older girl said that  
the boy had been her boyfriend once, and that that was how he acts. He is  
nice, but then he uses you. The girl thought, how could this be? So she  
went and asked one of the boy's friends, "What is the matter with Nicky? He  
doesn't talk to me anymore." And the boy's friend said, "Nicky? You liked  
Nicky? You never meant anything to him. He's a pothead don't you know,  
and he just needed someone. He's using you. Stay away from him." And the  
girl went to him, and she (along with the boy's friend) tried and tried to  
talk to him. But the boy wouldn't listen. He turned away, until, finally,  
the girl was in tears. She screamed at him, "WHY WOULDN'T YOU TELL ME  
THIS? I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING! AND AT THE VERY  
LEAST, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" And the boy just hung his head. He  
got up to leave, and brushing her arm one last time in the way that used to  
give her chills said, "There are some things that I can't tell you. That's  
why. Because I just can't." And then he walked out. He quit the martial  
art that day, and the girl has never seen him since. The girl still cries  
when she hears a song or hears his name or ever sees a tall, hot, blond guy  
in boots and a black t-shirt. And the girl hasn't told the story of her  
first heartbreak to anyone yet, except one of her friends, to show what can  
happen. And the girl's message to YOU, reader, is to not let relationships  
get like that. Also, to pay attention to other people besides your loved  
one, because the girl (and the boy as well) lost a few friends over those  
long 5 months because they spent so much time with each other.  
NOT THE END  
The story of the boy and girl happened in the spring. Well, that summer  
the girl's family moved and the girl changed schools. In her homeroom she  
met another boy. He was nice and funny and he helped her find her way  
around. And she thought, "He's pretty hot, but I don't know the way things  
work around here, so I'll let it rest for a bit." And as she spent more  
time with this new boy, she realized that he was a KEEPER. This boy had  
the potential to be a good friend. So the girl put her feelings for him in  
the drawer. And they stuck by each other in good times and bad. She wrote  
his elections speech, he cheered her up when something bad happened, she  
stuck by him when a bad rumor about him went around the school, he grounded  
her when she went off the hook at someone. And now, the girl would NEVER,  
IN A MILLION YEARS, go out with this boy. Not because she doesn't like  
him; but because if she did, it would TOTALLY screw with their friendship.  
And that is something she values too much. So there's another lesson you  
can learn from this girl. That some guys are too good to risk in a little  
3-week relationship.  
STILL NOT THE END  
The second boy has changed. He and the girl are not very close at all  
lately. The girl is worried about the boy. She has tried to talk to him,  
but he keeps shrugging her off. Her friend said, "Well whenever I have  
problems with MY friends, I remember that yeah, life sucks sometimes, but  
it always gets better." The girl LOVES the boy, he is her best friend, and  
sometimes he feels more like a brother. How will it end up with the girl  
and the boy? Not even the author of this tale knows...but the lesson here  
is not from the girl or the boy, but from the girl's friend. Everything  
gets better. Period. No matter how long you have to wait.  
REALLY THE END NOW 


End file.
